Mendoza Cartel
The Mendoza Cartel is a drug syndicate in Mexico featured in Call of Juarez: The Cartel. The leader of the Mendoza Cartel is Juan Mendoza. Before the events of the Independence Day Bombing, the Mendoza Cartel had been causing violence through its heavy drug trafficking in LA street gangs to be triggered into the United States. Upon the bombing, the Cartel was the first guess at who caused the bombing. They are the main antagonists of Call of Juarez: The Cartel. Background At an unknown point (roughly between 2008-2010), Juan Mendoza formed a drug cartel in Juarez, Mexico (possibly splitting off from the Juarez Cartel, or even forming it on his own). For the next few years, the Mendoza Cartel grew in strength, and became the leading cartel in Ciudad Juarez. During this time, Deputy Director Shane Dickson introduced businessman Michael Duke to Mendoza, and the two began talks of a weapons deal for Duke's private military company, Peacekeepers International to supply weapons to the Mendoza Cartel. An arms dealer named Antonio Alvarez was brought in, and became a hired hitman for the cartel. Little did Mendoza know, Alvarez was actually a mole working for the FBI. The DEA was also investigating the Mendoza Cartel (since 2010), however the FBI and DEA did not know of each other's involvement until shortly after July 4th, 2011. Call of Juarez: The Cartel Alvarez was tasked to kill Patrick Stone, who was investigating the Mendoza Cartel, and had discovered Dickson's involvement. On July 4th 2011, a bomb exploded in the DEA headquarters of Los Angeles, killing Stone and six other agents. Joseph B. Reynolds, Deputy Attorney General of the United States, brought in FBI agent Kimberly Evans, DEA agents, Eddie Guerra, and LAPD homocide detective Ben McCall to arrest Alvarez. The team was formally known as the Interagency Task Force. The Task Force started by shifting the public's attention from the bombing (and in turn, to discover suppliers working for the Cartel), by instigating a gang war between the Vatos Locos, Rolling 50's, and Araña. After various shootouts, and discovering the Cartel's presence in Los Angeles, the Task Force decided to intercept a drug deal being made by Araña and the Cartel. The team also discovered Alvarez, but he managed to escape. Alvarez decided to kidnap Jessica Stone, daughter of Patrick Stone. However, the Task Force also had their own hostage, cartel prince Jesús Mendoza. Jesús was originally going to go to Raytown, Arizona to make a weapons deal with Michael Duke (who later wanted the Gold of Juarez in addition to 50 million dollars. The Task Force went to the deal in disguise (Although Alvarez saw through their scheme). After the botched weapons deal in Raytown, Arizona, the Task Force decided to meet with the Cartel to make a hostage exchange. However, being as Alvarez was a mole, Alvarez shot and killed Jess and Jesús, pinning the blame on the Task Force. After getting the evidence Patrick Stone had found, the Task Force (after being given intel by Alvarez), stormed an alcazar to stop the weapons exchange between the Mendoza Cartel and the PKI mercenaries. The operation was successful, however, Juan Mendoza was led to believe that Duke betrayed him, and Duke was also led that Mendoza has canceled the deal. This act resulted in Michael Duke and his mercenaries to raid a cemetery in Juarez during Jesús' funeral. The Task Force was also caught up in the resulting shootout, and took out Duke. Mendoza and Alvarez fled the cemetery, with the Task Force in pursuit, going through the streets of the poor section of Juarez, and into a hacienda owned by Mendoza. There, the Task Force cornered Mendoza who was then killed by a predator drone sent in by Dickson to cover her tracks. The Task Force knew that she had planned the assassination, and needed Alvarez to testify. However, Alvarez revealed that Eddie was discovered to be corrupt by the FBI, and Kim had made an agreement with Alarez. Afterwards, Eddie, Kim, and Dickson were testified against and sent to prison, and the Mendoza Cartel was eliminated. Notable Members * Juan Mendoza- Died 2011. Boss of the Mendoza Cartel * Jesús Mendoza- Died 2011. Cartel Prince and son of Juan Mendoza * Antonio Alvarez- Hitman and weapons dealer, was actually a mole working for the United States government. * Paco- Died 2011. Cartel footman. * Emilio- Died 2011. Cartel footman. Weapons Pistols * Jericho * Model 29 * 92FS * Eagle * PPC * Bull * Mosquito * S 5906 * Five Seven * USP Shotguns * M500 * M4 * AS-12 Rifles * UMP * FAL * AK * U.Z.I. * K416 * MP5 * M60 * FX-5 Sniper Rifles * SVD Rocket Launchers * M72 LAW Explosives * Grenade Combat Tips The Mendoza Cartel is well funded, and thus they have superior firepower. It is recommended to take out footmen quickly, with powerful weapons, with greater emphasis on footmen armed with M60s, shotguns, and assault rifles. Trivia * The Mendoza Cartel appear in the most missions in the game, featuring in eight out of fifteen missions. * Mendoza Cartel footman vary in their appearance. Basic foot soldiers can be seen in a combination of tank tops, t-shirts, or button-up t-shirts with another t-shirt underneath, polyester pants, or blue jeans, with sneakers or cowboy boots, and occasionally a baseball cap and/or sunglasses. Cartel bodyguards are seen in suits (either with or without a jacket) or long-sleeve t-shirts, and cowboy boots. Category:Factions Category:Call of Juarez: The Cartel factions Category:Enemies